El comienzo de todo
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Este es tu comienzo. Recalco, el tuyo, porque la gente parece esperar un montón de tonterías de ti. Ser el hijo de Harry Potter no es fácil, pero tú ignoras con total educación a todos. Tienes once años, la fama de tu padre y estás dispuesto a labrar tu propia historia.


**Disclaimer**: Lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial "El sombrero seleccionador" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"_

* * *

**El comienzo de todo**

* * *

¿Quién eres, James Potter?

Caminas bajo el techo de que Fred señala, al lado de ti. Se les ha unido un chico de cara regordeta que dice llamarse Frank, pero es callado y no ha hablado demasiado. Fred intenta hacerle bromas, pero no lo hace reír tan seguido, aunque parece convencido de que va a volverlo su mejor amigo. Una chica de cabello lacio y piel achocolatada camina delante de ti, es seria y callada, y ya les hizo muecas un par de veces porque no se callan. Parece desagradable y va a acompañada de un desagradable que al parecer, por lo que alcanzas a oír, alardea de su riqueza.

«Insoportables», piensas. La profesora de piel morena que los ha acompañado desde el principio y parece un poco severa por la actitud seria que tiene —aunque seguro sólo finge para asustarlos, porque Dominique, un año por encima, ha asegurado que la profesora Sinistra es gentil y amable casi todo el tiempo—. Les indica que se queden enfrente del banco que tiene un sombrero viejo y raído y te pones nervioso por primera vez.

¿Quién eres, James Potter?

Más allá del hijo de un héroe, porque aunque tu padre quiera evitarlo, notas las miradas y los comentarios cada que salen de casa. Al parecer, mucha gente espera que seas igual a él, pero no estás del todo seguro. De lo que sí estás seguro, mientras el sombrero canta su canción es que Gryffindor es tu casa.

¿Slytherin? Ni muerto. Te vuelves a casa si el sombrero se atreve a decirlo.

¿Hufflepuff? No te caen mal, de hecho el chico callado llamado Frank dice que no le molestaría acabar allí. Pero sientes que eso del trabajo duro no es lo tuyo.

¿Ravenclaw? Seguro ellos te corren. No, no.

Lo tuyo es, desde siempre, Gryffindor.

Te balanceas sobre los dos pies, preguntándote cuanto falta para que te toque a ti. Sinistra apenas acaba de pronunciar el primer nombre y tú estás en la P. Peor lo tiene Fred, que seguramente será el último. Pasan los nombres y las mesas se van llenando, poco a poco. Intentas no parecer demasiado nervioso, pero entre tantos niños de once años que tienen los mismos dilemas que tú, ni siquiera te destacas. Bien, bien.

Eres el hijo de un héroe. La gente espera cosas de ti ¡y sólo tienes once años! Así que los ignoras con toda la educación posible. Pero por supuesto, cada que alguien oye tu apellido —es sonoro, no puedes negarlo—, la gente se vuelve hacia ti —o hacia tu padre, o a tus hermanos menores—, como si fueras la mismísima reencarnación de Merlín. Te suena raro, cuando menos.

—¡Longbottom, Frank!

El chico de cara redonda que Fred ha decidido hacer su mejor amigo pasa al frente. Se pasa casi un minuto con el sombrero y te sigues poniendo nervioso. Al final lo mandan a Gryffindor. Y ves a un hombre que aplaude en la mesa de profesores mucho más que los demás.

La cara redonda de los dos es la misma.

Bueno… tener de mejor amigo al hijo de un profesor es buena idea. Decides hacer lo mismo que Fred.

Pasa McLaggen, una rubia que acaba en Gryffindor, unos cuantos más y, finalemente…

—¡Potter, James!

«¡Por fin!», piensas.

Te encaminas hasta el banco, te sientas y te ponen el sombrero encima. Inmediatamente una voz truena en tu cabeza.

«Ah, un Potter… Ah… claro, sí, bastante claro…», parece que habla consigo mismo, la verdad, en vez de contigo. Así que cuando oyes tronar su voz para todo el gran salón sonríes, aunque no hay ninguna sorpresa: «¡GRYFFINDOR!»

Casi corres cuando te sientas. Dominique, al lado de ti, te saluda, feliz de que estén en la misma casa. Poco más allá, con la insignia de prefecta perfecta, está la pelirroja Victoire, vigilando de reojo a su hermano menor. Dominique la ignora con gusto: a veces se llevan a matar. Frank está al lado de ti y las caras siguen pasando. Hasta que llegan a «Weasley, Fred», y se queda un minuto y medio allí sentado, con cara de estreñimiento severo hasta que el sombrero, que parece apiadarse de su alma, lo manda a la misma mesa que James.

Para entonces ya sólo queda una chica y James, con curiosidad, se queda viéndola cuando descubre que es la que les dirigió las muecas desagradables para decirles que se callaran.

—¡Zabini, Liliane!

Camina con gracia hasta el sombrero.

Sinistra se lo pone.

El sombrero la roza. El grito es absoluto.

«¡SLYTHERIN!»

Sonríes. Parecía desagradable. Slytherin, definitivamente. Volteas y ves a Fred alardeando que tiene más de quinientos cromos de ranas de chocolate a la rubia McLaggen y que una chica de cabello negro y encrespado se burla diciendo que no puede haberse comido tanto chocolate en la vida.

Fred sonríe, entre las dos chicas que se pasan la comida y te las presenta.

—Dahlia Mclaggen, Siobhan Finnigan.

Les sonríes y empiezan a platicar, un poco, porque, como siempre, están interesadas en tu apellido.

«Potter». Es sonoro, bonito. ¿Pero en serio tiene tanta fama?

De todos modos, aquella es tu casa. Después de unos cuantos minutos de plática lo descubres. Te sientes cómodo y feliz contando cualquier estupidez para hacer reír a los de la mesa, pero en cosas graciosas siempre te gana Fred, que sabe imitar las voces de un montón de personas.

Sí, esa es tu casa.

Gryffindor.

* * *

**James y Liliane Zabini se enzarzan en una pelea que dura siete años por ver quién es el mejor en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Ninguno cede y ambos se declaran ganadores. Su historia empieza aquí, aunque está conectada a un one-shot sobre Liliane «El resto de su vida». Y después, con «Vendetta». **

_Andrea Poulain _

_a 6 de agosto de 2014_


End file.
